Unexpected
by WhompingWriter
Summary: When Elia Martel falls ill, King Aeryes declares her unfit to marry his son and heir, Rhaegar. Now that her son is unmarried, Queen Rhaella invites a select few noble women to become ladies in waiting. Prince Rhaegar must choose one of these women to be his bride. What will happen when one of these women happens to be Lyanna Stark of Winterfell? LyannaxRhaegar Game of Thrones.
1. chapter 1

_Ok. So new story!!!! I will be updating the other stories I have soon. Sorry I was gone so long! I'm taking AP classes, dealing with GOT and other stuff, but I'm back!!! Rating will most likely increase to M at some points if ya know what I mean ;). Ok so Lyanna and Rhaegar! Yay. Now let's have at it._

Chapter 1: Dreadul News

"Whack"

Benjen was on the ground before he knew it. Groaning, he stood back up.

"You need to keep your guard up" said his sister.

Easy for her to say, she was a natural swordsman. His sister, Lyanna, attacked once more. Benjen deflected the sword with his own, deciding to go on the offense. He swung, she dodged, but not before he nicked her arm. He swung again, but Lyanna was ready this time. Their swords crossed. Benjen being taller began to push his weight down on his sword driving it forward towards Lyanna. She grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned it, twisting his wrist until the sword was in her possession. She pointed both swords at Benjen. Lyanna smirked as her bother glared at. Benjen was about to make a remark about her wielding a sword wasn't very lady-like when they heard laughing and clapping from their left.

They both looked up to find their eldest brother Brandon with Eddard, the second eldest. Brandon had dark brown hair with light grey eyes. He was the tallest of the Stark brothers, Ned not far behind. Ned, on the other hand,had Lyanna's colored hair. In some light it looked dark brown and in others light brown, almost blonde. Although Ned had dark grey eyes whereas Lyanna had blue grey eyes. Brandon was the source of the loud noise.

"Well Benjen, how does it feel to be bested by our sister?" Brandon said between laughs.

"Don't act like she hasn't beaten you before" Ben quickly said back.

Brandon's smile turned in a glare.

"Father wants to see you in his study Lyanna" barked Ned.

"Very well then. Do you know what he wants?" Lyanna asked as she left the training ground with Ned leading her.

"Not sure, he didn't tell me. He had old Nan tell me that you and I were to be summoned to his study." Ned replied.

Before long, they had reached their father's study. Ned knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" came the strong voice of their father.

The pair entered the large room decorated with maps, scrolls and many odd assortments. They stood in front of their father's desk, waiting for him to speak. Their father looked up at the two from his desk.

"Sit" said Rickard Stark.

The two shared a worried look, for their father was usually not as formal.

"As you both know, Brandon's wedding is to take place within the month."

"Yes?" They chorused.

"Well, it's high time we thought of nuptial arrangements for the two of you."

Lyanna immediately stood up while Ned sat shocked in place.

"This is absolutely absurd! You promised me more time. You sai-"

"I know what I said Lyanna, but we received a raven this morning" her father said calmly.

"If it's that damn Baratheon boy-"

"Hey!" said Ned as if he snapped out of the trance he was previously in.

"Enough!" their father boomed "The Dornish princess, Elia Martel, has fallen ill."

"So what does this have to do with either of us?" Lyanna demanded.

"King Aerys has declared her unfit as a match for his heir. Since the crowned prince is now no longer betrothed, Queen Rhaella has extended an invitation to numerous noble ladies to be the queen's ladies in waiting, you included."

"I'm not going!" she erupted.

"Lyann-" her father began

"How does this involve me exactly?" Ned asked.

"I need someone I can trust accompany her and watch over her"

Lyanna scoffed

"Brandon is engaged and Benjen is much to young. You, on the other hand, are of age and unmarried. Kings Landing is the perfect place to send you to find a wife" their father answered.

"But, Fath-"

"That is enough from you too. I've put this off for far too long, you have both been of age for years now."

"I'm only 16!" Lyanna shouted.

"The queen should be able to find you a suitable husband, Lyanna. You leave in the day after tomorrow. Get packed, say your farewells because this is happening weather you like it or not. You are a lady, it's time you start acting like one" their father barked.

Lyanna returned to her room devastated. She didn't want to get married! She was so young and free. Gaining a husband in this society meant loosing your independence, your freedom. And of all places, Kings Landing! The place where perfect princesses and Ladies lived. Where gossip was an extremely common topic and honor and loyalty were thrown out the door. And worst of all the Mad King. The psychotic man on the throne, King Aeryes, and her father was sending her right to him. Although the result would have most likely been worse had they declined the invitation. Lyanna would go, but she would not go happily. She would not be a lady of the court, she would be herself. She was not about to go and change herself to fit people's expectations of what they think she should be.

"Lyanna, I just heard the news" came Lyanna's handmaiden, Eleanor.

"If I have to go, I'm glad I at least get to bring you. Otherwise, I wouldn't make it a single night. I can't believe I have to leave Winterfell. I've left before but I've always come back room after, but this...this is entirely different. This may be my last few nights in Winterfell as an unmarried women. Next time I'll be here I'll be married to some lord"

"Well look on the bright side of things, you've always wanted to see the rest of Westeros. You've never been as far south as Kings Landing"

"I guess so, but I'll most likely melt in the heat" Lyanna joked.

"Let's hope not. We have a big day tomorrow, last day in Winterfell. We have to pack and you ready for the long journey south. It's time you've gotten some rest" Eleanor advised.

"Goodnight then Eleanor" called Lyanna as her friend walked out of her chambers.

"Goodnight Lady Lyanna" she called back.

Perhaps going south wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen. As long as Lyanna didn't focus on the nuptial reasonings for going to Kings Landing, then it wouldn't be as bad, or so she hopes.

 _Okay, so first chapter done! I know it was really short, they will get longer, worry not. It took me a while to write this, I kept on going back and changing things. Not really sure if this story is gonna be good or not but I hope you guys like it. I'll update soon, already working on chapter 2. Review and tell me what you guys think. Comment and tell me how I'm doing. I know my writing isn't all that good, but I'm working on it._


	2. Chapter 2: Kings Landing

_Chapter 2 guys, whoop whoop! I'm getting amazing support from you guys which really helps motivate me to write more. I'm so excited to further explore this story and I hope you guys are too. Review please. So new chapter! *Sad Chapter, you have been warned._

 _So get ready, sit back and read!_

 _Chapter 2: Kings Landing_

There it is, her room. He approached quickly, but hesitated just before walking in.

This is it.

He heard what the maesters had said, but he didn't want to believe it. The girl he was betrothed with, the girl who always smiled, the girl who loved the sun, the girl who was kind to him in the most unwanted of situations, the girl who soon became one of his closest friends. No, not girl, woman was close to death with no chance of survival. He knew of her fragile health at birth, but he never knew it was still affecting her. He grabbed the door handle and walked in.

The smell hit him as he walked through. It smelled stale and stuffy. The room itself was dark and gloomy. The windows were closed and temperature of the room was extremely high. Rhaegar walked further in, towards the bed. He looked at the person occupying the bed. Elia looked nothing like her usual self. She looked as if she were nearly in the clutches of death.

"I had hoped that you'd come see me, even in this state" Elia croaked, her voice sounding weak.

"What ever could you mean? You look absolutely stunning" Rhaegar joked, his face lacking a smile.

"I don't have long Rhaegar, no more small talk. Are we going to say our goodbyes?" said Elia with a straight face.

"What goodbyes? You're not going anywhere" Rhaegar attempted to reassure her.

"Rhaegar, before I go" Rhaegar began to open his mouth, but Elia put her hand on his before he could interrupt, "I want you to promise me something. I wish to be returned to Dorne, to my home, to my family."

"Of course" Rhaegar answered immediately.

"And I want you to continue on our plan" Elia added.

"I can't" Rhaegar objected.

"Yes, you can" said Elia.

"I don't have Dorne, I don't have a wife, and I don't have an heir" Rhaegar stated firmly.

"You will always have Dorne, my brother and I made sure of that. When you secure a suitable wife you will then have an heir." Elia paused, " I know it may be hard to continue on your own, but you must find someone who you can trust. Not only that, but someone who you can care for. Or if you're truly lucky, then maybe even someone you love."

After Rhaegar sat there for a few moments, he made his decision.

"I promise"

When their conversation ended, Rhaegar said his last goodbye to his best friend, he sat there holding her hand until her last moments.

He walked out of the room and into the hall where his mother, two maesters and Viserys waited.

"Princess Elia Martel of Dorne is dead"

There was a gasp. Everyone knew her fate, but to hear the words were something entirely different.

He walked to his chambers, dodging people attempting conversation and giving him their condolences. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't wanted to be near anyone except her, his best friend. He never loved her in a romantic way, they always treated each other like siblings, which made it complicated when her mother offered a marriage between the two. But he always wanted to be around her. And now she was gone.

After staying in his chambers for nearly two days, Rhaegar finally emerged. He walked into the dining hall where Viserys, his mother and father were dining. It was night, but the dining hall was brightly lit with candles. He sat down in his seat. No one spoke for what felt like forever until his father broke the silence.

"Finally you leave you chambers, it's been two days?"

Rhaegar didn't answer.

"Darling, I know it's early, but we must discuss your nuptials. Since Dorne is now out of the question, we must look towards the ladies of Westeros."

Rhaegar remembered his promise towards Elia. If he didn't start now, he may never. He had to fulfil his oath to her as soon as he could.

"I agree mother" he said, surprising all the occupants of the table, except his father.

"You agree?" his mother asked skeptically.

"A marriage will lift the spirits of Westeros after this loss. It will also produce an heir." said Rhaegar with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Very well then, I've already invited ladies from some of the most powerful houses to be my new ladies in waiting. You shall find a wife in one of them. The rest will be married off to unmarried lords." Queen Rhaella replied after a pause.

"When will they arrive?" asked Rhaegar curiously.

"They will most likely all be here by the next moon"

Rhaegar nodded. He didn't look forward to meeting these women. He didn't want to get married, even when he met Elia, but it was his duty. Elia and him grew close which made the situation easier, but he had no wish for marriage. He always thought that if he were to be married, it would be for love, not duty. Despite what Rhaegar wanted, he always gave in to duty, what was best for the kingdom. And regardless of what he wanted, he knew he had to honor his promise to Elia. He would follow through with his plan. For Elia, for himself, for the kingdom.

 _So chapter 2, what did you guys think. I'm doing a multi perspective thing, only Lyanna and Rhaegar though_ _(Unless the occasion arises that I need to add someone else's). Okay so a little shorter of a chapter than I had originally wanted, but I also wasn't gonna do a Rhaegar perspective so. I really liked writing this chapter as sad as it was. But I got the chance to add some mystery. What was Elia and Rhaegar's plan? What did Dorne have to do with it? What troubles come this way? Review please. Love the support you guys are giving me, it really motivates me to write more. I'll update soon!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

_Chapter 3!!!!!!! So excited for this one. So Lyanna is gonna be on her way to Kings Landing, where Rhaegar is. Eeeeeekkkkkk!!!!!! I'm gonna stop fangirling so that you guys can read so have at it._

Chapter 3: Departure

This was the day.

Yesterday went by quickly. Between packing, getting sized for new dresses to where in Kings Landing, and preparing everything to leave, the day flashed by.

As she made her way to the dining hall, she tried to memorize everything she could about the castle. The smell, the warm feeling it gave even in the cold of winter, everything. The next time she would be here, if she even came back, would be years from now. She would be married, have children, and be a perfect wife to a lord of some far off land. She hated everything about it. She would never ride her horse in the Godswood, she would never go hunting, she would never handle another sword, she would never be free. She just wanted some say in her future. She wanted to live an adventurous life. She wanted to travel to distant lands, to study different cultures, to make something of herself other than Lady Stark. But that wasn't her decision. Her whole life was controlled by some social expectation of what a lady is supposed to be.

She knew that she had to act like a lady in the south if she were to keep her head. The south was a dangerous place. The Mad King who abuses his wife and enjoys burning innocents, the ladies who find entertainment in humiliating other women, and rumors that could could ruin a person's reputation and life. All of it resided in Kings Landing, her destination, her home for the next few months.

She had arrived in front of the dining hall's doors. The doors were opened for her and she walked into the grand hall lined with house Stark banners. She saw her brothers Brandon and Benjen and sat next to them.

"I just don't understand why you want to go" said Brandon.

"I've told you a million times, it's an honorable thing to do" answered Benjen.

"But that's not what I asked. I know it's honorable, I'm asking why you would join the brotherhood when you could become a lord" said Brandon.

"That's just not my calling" Benjen replied simply.

"And celibacy is?" asked Lyanna, making her presence known to her two brothers and causing the eldest to nearly choke on his drink. Benjen scolded his sister.

"It's a small sacrifice to join the Night's Watch" said Benjen as he tilted his head up in defiance.

"Well maybe small for you, but for larger men...OW" yelped Brandon as Benjen hit him continuously.

Just as Benjen ended his assault on their eldest brother, their father walked in. Lyanna knew he had to do what he did, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Where's Eddard?" their father asked.

"Most likely hiding from you" Lyanna said under her breath.

"What was that Lyanna?" asked Brandon in a mocking tone. Lyanna pinched him under the table so their father couldn't see. The two shared a glare before Ned walked in sulking. He took his seat opposite of Lyanna on the table.

"Ready to find yourself a wife Ned?" joked Brandon, but no reply came from his you get brother. Lyanna knew her brother's opinion on marrige. He had no wish to marry, but he knew it was his duty so he would do as he was told. Lyanna would try to do the same, but she wouldn't be happy about it. She wished she had as much composure as her brother on the subject.

"Eddard? Your brother asked you a question" their father said looking intensely at her brother.

"Yes" was all that Ned said. He hadn't looked up from his plate.

"I understand you dislike your circumstances, but do not sulk. You are a man Eddard, act like it" their father commanded. Ned looked up at his father and nodded. Once Lyanna finished her breakfast she waited for Ned and the two of them walked out to the stables. Lyanna had dressed in riding clothes since she would be riding her horse, Hades, to Kings Landing. As horrible as the situation was, it was reassuring that she got to bring a little bit of home with her.

She walked towards the all black horse. His saddle was being put on by the stable boy.

"Hello Wylis" Lyanna said in a kind voice. She knew of the incident that took place when he was just a boy, most did. Many of the boys in Winterfell gave him the nickname Hodor, since that's the only thing he ever says. He doesn't seem to mind, although if he did, Lyanna assumed she wouldn't be able to tell. She saw it as an insult. She disliked the cruel nickname. It was just another reminder of what had happened to him, that he wasn't normal. Wylis looked up at Lyanna and said "H-hodor", he then went back to tying the saddle onto Hades. Once he was finished Lyanna took Hades by the reins and to the front gate where her father, brothers and the guards that were to escort her and Ned to Kings Landing were waiting.

"Told you she was coming" said Benjen with a told-you-so look on his face.

"Thought you would have tried to escape" said Brandon with a straight face.

"No, never...not until we're far enough in the Godswood"

Brandon cracked a smile.

"I'll miss you" said Brandon hugging Lyanna.

"You're squishing me and I'll see you at your wedding"

"Too far away" said Brandon is defiance.

"I'll miss you too Brandon"

"Goodbye Lyanna, goodbye Ned" said Benjen tilting his head up, trying to act like an adult.

"Bye Benjy" said Lyanna as her and Ned hugged their youngest brother.

While Ned said his farewells to Brandon, Lyanna walked over to her father.

"Goodbye father" Lyanna said with no emotion and curtsied.

Lyanna went to turn around when her father caught her arm.

"You know I don't want to do this. I love you Lyanna and this is what is best for you. You have to trust me"

Lyanna didn't want it to be true, but she knew it was. She nodded her head and hugged her father tightly.

"Goodbye father, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you as well Lyanna" her father said, pulling away "Promise me something Lyanna" her father said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?" questioned Lyanna

"Don't change in the South. People will want you to act one way, to conform, but you must always do what you believe to be right. You're strong, you're a wolf. Remember that when your in the blistering heat of the South" her father advised.

"I swear it by the old gods" said Lyanna.

"Time to go!" yelled Ned.

Lyanna turned around and climbed up on her horse. She turned to see her father smiling up at her.

"What?" Lyanna asked in amusement.

"Your mother would be proud of the woman you've become" his father said, then turned around and walked a few feet away and watched as she rode out of Winterfell. Lyanna felt almost happy. Her father rarely talked about their mother anymore. She took his comment as high praise. Her mother passed away due to sickness when Lyanna was no older than 8. She loved her mother dearly.

Lyanna took one final look back at her home, then she looked back to the trail. It was time to begin her journey to Kings Landing.

 _Chapter 3!!!! I know I took forever to upload. I had a bunch of essays due and like 20 pages of notes that I had to do and a bunch of other stupid stuff that isn't as fun as writing this story. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know I liked writing it. I'll have a new one out soon. Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me, review please. So stay tuned or whatever, I'll have anew chapter out soooo. Love you guys!!_


End file.
